minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Bangkok
The town of Bangkok is a city in Thailand. It is part of the ecumenical empire. It was created by Xexekeli. The current leader, since March 2015, is Justinjacob. The two current assistants are Netherjon and GymSock17. It owns whatever is left of Phnom Penh, Vientiane, some parts of Darwin, a town in Texas, and the former PirateBay. History Bangkok was created some time in December by xexekeli. It joined the Ecumenical Empire. The first building in it was a small hut with two houses. It gained some popularity until it got its first citizen, justinjacob. It quickly grew in size and xex built a large farm for it. Soon enough, more people joined and it became more popular and it was famous for its architecture. However, it suffered from multiple griefing attacks by bhansotia, but a lot of people came to protect the town. Then sometime in the middle of March 2015, Xexekeli got kinda tired of the town and left to create Budapest. He left justinjacob in charge, who is the current mayor. Bhansotia has given up griefing for he moment, due to the fact that he hasn't had much success. He revealed that the only reason he attempted griefing is that he wanted to join the town and the weird part is that he knows justinjacob irl. Bangkok started to claim many abandoned towns such as Vientiane, Phnom_Penh, Darwin, and even PirateBay. It used to own Manila, which was sold to Zero_Crazy as a housing for Fort_Garnik for $30,000 and a permanent trade agreement between the two towns. Then, justinjacob got a new citizen, GymSock17, to join the town. Gymsock has built the Bangkok brewery and has provided aid to Eice6 after SpideyBren2000 nuked his town, London, and has done many other construction projects. A statue of Xexekeli has been placed in Bangkok (by AJ), to honor him after he left the server. Justinjacob made a statue of himself, and he decided to make a statue-making business on the server called JJ statues co. He's planning to make an AJ statue and an ilia_bro statue too. Bangkok continues to grow today, in many ways. Economy Food: Bangkok has the biggest area of farmland in the world, because of the ownership of Phnom Penh and its own farm. It also has cocoa bean farms. These legendary farms are ran by assistant mayor Netherjon. Medicine: Bangkok is a major producer of remedies for diseases, boosting it's global value, all thanks to the dreaded disease plugin. Buildings and Areas Bangkok has 3 tall skyscrapers, two of which are apartment buildings and one of which is a hotel. Some buildings in Bangkok are designed by Atchy_SK. This is a list of buildings in Bangkok -Town Hall -British Tower -Patong Tower -National Bank Of Thai -Ko Sichang Hotel -Bank of Madrid -Embassy of Madrid -Port/Market -University of Bangkok -Library of Bangkok - UNFINISHED -Lumipi Park -Thai Sealines HQ -SuperDom store -The Roll Of The Samurai -"Little Phnom Penh" Hut Area -Metro HQ (And Metro) - UNFINISHED -Bangkok Brewery -Bangkok Airport - UNFINISHED -TMI (Thai Military Inteligence) HQ -Royal Palace of Bangkok -Patong Beach -Xexekeli statue and memorial -Justinjacob statue (and JJ Statues co. headquarters inside) -Gymmy's Double-Decked Tradin' Stand Stats and Citizens Mayor: Xexekeli (November-March) Justinjacob (March-Present) Assistants: Justinjacob (December-March) Netherjon (March-Present) GymSock17 (April-Present) Current Citizens(11): justinjacob, Ender_Trollox, 2sunbeams, CaydenChristian, ZanderMan48, sneaks1104, tylert9404, Netherjon, Chan_, Tyjoe12, UhhSynq, GymSock17, daikiasano, SteelCityPete123, emmettmaster, Agent_NewYork, hot_shot17 (unofficial), and PirateKing147. Former Citizens(4): Ta_Invisible_Man, leonm20, astrophysics2014, and Mrlegoman14 Nations: NMWNEC (November - January) Ecumenical Empire (January - April) Japanese Empire (April - Present) Natural Resources (Greatest to least) : Wheat, carrots, potatoes, cocoa beans, sugar cane, melons, nether warts, jungle wood, dirt, pumpkins, etc. Primary Exports: Wheat, Carrots, Jungle Wood, Dirt, Remedies, Potatoes, Stone, Category:Town